


Story Just Starting

by Caedmon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x20, F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Marriage, Resolved Romantic Tension, Schmoop, but not really, olicity - Freeform, they both want it, this turned out way more schmoopy than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Arrow on a plane, heading to Nanda Parbat. Ra's al Ghul has made Oliver out to be a murderer and the entirety of Starling City is screaming for his head. He is cornered everywhere he looks.</p><p>Laurel proposes a solution: marry Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Just Starting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon of what could happen on the jet in episode 3x20 and my first Olicity fic. It turned out waaaay more schmoopy than I expected it to. Schmoopy enough that Oliver is probably a bit ooc, but it's fluff.
> 
> I own NOTHING except mistakes, because I have no beta. 
> 
> Comments/critiques/kudos are so, so incredibly welcome. This is the first thing I've written in MONTHS, so take it easy, okie dokie?
> 
> Edit: It was pointed out in the comments that I wasn't very clear on a couple of points in the original, so I've edited the fic to hopefully explain my headcanon/fic and where I'm coming from a bit better.

"You have to do this, Oliver." 

Laurel's voice sounded calm to everyone but Oliver and Thea, who had known her for twenty years and knew better. They noted the panic underlying the steadiness in her voice and it frightened the both of them.

"Laurel -"

"Oliver, you will be killed. Your options are extremely, extremely limited. In Starling City, you are facing either prison or death. In Namba Parbat, you will be forced to take over for Ra's al Ghul or killed. It's bleak, Ollie. This could give you a shot."

Oliver shook his head absently, as if to shake off a pesky fly. "There's no way that Ra's al Ghul would be persuaded to -"

"I believe he would," Nyssa broke in silkily. "You think ill of my father because you disapprove of his methods. Whether you approve or not, however, he is an honorable man. His duty is to mete out justice and correct wrongs. My father is not fond of destroying families and takes no pleasure in doing so. He would have no wish to do so to you, knowing that it would leave you bereft and unable to fulfill your duties as Ra's al Ghul. Especially when another heir is standing before him." Nyssa drew a deep breath. "My father was unwilling to pass his title on to me because of my love for Sara, I know. He believed that my emotions had overruled my discipline. If he sees that you will be emotionally compromised and that I am less so, he is likely to make the choice you desire."

"This is the only protection you will have at all." Oliver's head swiveled to watch Laurel speak. "It's the only chance you have, Ollie. You have to do this." 

Oliver blinked at her, staring at her without seeing her. Giving up, he looked around the jet to search everyone else's faces, looking to them for confirmation or denial. Diggle looked him straight in the eye and Oliver knew, after years of being brothers in arms and forming the bonds only best friends could understand, exactly what Digg was thinking without him saying a word. Diggle said it anyway. "She's right. You know she is. Don't be an idiot." 

Roy nodded once and beside him, tucked under his arm Thea nodded vehemently, her eyes wet and pleading. "Please, Ollie. Please don't take everything away from me. I need you."

Oliver looked to Felicity, standing in front of Ray. The question was in his eyes when he looked through her glasses into hers. Soul to soul, they communicated silently for just a moment. No words were spoken. None were needed. An eternity passed in a heartbeat while Felicity fingered her necklace before he spoke, barely above a whisper. "Felicity -" 

"Yes." She gave an almost imperceptible nod as she spoke, her voice clear and direct, their eyes never breaking contact. 

Collectively, Team Arrow's shoulder's relaxed and exhaled. Oliver let a slow, small smile spread across his face without moving any other muscle. Someone, he thought maybe Diggle, clapped Oliver on the shoulder but he kept his gaze fixed on Felicity. Her fingers still worried her necklace as she gave in to a small smile, blushing and ducking her head.

Ray, all but forgotten, placed his hands on Felicity's shoulders. His face was tight as he said with false pleasantness, "well, I suppose I should make my exit, this is clearly a family moment and I'm intruding."

Oliver felt a hot surge of jealousy seeing Ray's hands on his fiancee ( _his fiancee!_ ) and clenched his jaw, reminding himself that he had won and it couldn't be easy to be the loser - and to lose in such a spectacular way.

Felicity blanched at Ray's words and turned around to face Ray. "Ray, please..."

"No, it's okay." He raised his hands to run them down Felicity's bare arms and Oliver tamped down the burning desire to rip out his throat. "He's your friend, and you have to protect him. I understand." A muscle ticked in Ray's jaw and Oliver saw clearly that Ray knew, without a doubt, that there was no 'just friends' about he and Felicity. 

"I can't let him be killed, Ray. I would never be okay again."

"Felicity, it really is okay. A little wounded pride never hurt anyone, right?" Ray smiled pleasantly enough and Oliver used every ounce of his will to tamp down the urge to smile.

She had chosen _him_. Felicity had chosen him - _forever_. She was about to be his - _forever_. She was going to be his _wife_. Mrs. Oliver Queen. _Felicity Queen_. He tried to focus on getting his pulse under control but it remained unruly. _Mrs. Felicity Queen. Oh, God. The love of his life._

"Felicity, can we speak for just a moment?" Oliver didn't wait for an answer, just took her hand and tugged her towards the private room in the back of the plane. She stumbled along behind him, throwing a hasty "please excuse us" over her shoulder.

Oliver opened the door to the jet's private room which served as a bedroom and office, ushering Felicity in. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. "Wow. Your family really is well-off. Was, I mean. I mean -"

He cut her off. "Felicity -"

She shook her head, turning to look at him and pressing her hands down and away from her body. "Oliver, don't. We're doing this. It's happening. We're getting married, and as soon as possible."

He tried to keep from smiling, he really did, but it crept up on him anyway.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I am."

Oliver ducked his head and crossed his arms, turning around as if indecided but actually just attempting to hide the fact that he was beaming. He counted backwards from ten, gaining control of his face before turning back around and looking at her. Felicity. This woman who made him want to be more of a man. This woman who had stolen his heart like a thief in the night. He had no idea - _no idea_ \- when it had happened, but he needed Felicity Smoak more than he needed the oxygen in the air around him. And she was going to marry him.

He had to know...

"Why?"

She didn't flinch, she didn't move. She just stood there for a moment, still playing with her necklace, watching him, weighing her words carefully. "They will have you and they could hurt you. I can help you. There is no choice to make."

Oliver deflated and his face fell. "Oh." He shoved his hands in his pockets and let his head drop.

Felicity dropped her hands and stepped up to him putting her hands on his forearms. "Hey. Don't do that."

He didn't look up, afraid of seeing disappointment in her eyes. Disappointment in being forced into choosing him. Disappointment in this type of shotgun wedding.

"Oliver. Look at me." He let his head hang a moment more before looking up. "I'm not upset about this. This is what I want. I'm not sorry that we're doing this."

Hope flickered in him and he looked in her eyes, wanting to make her understand. "I didn't didn't mean for this to happen, Felicity. I never wanted it to happen this way."

She smiled a small smile at him. "I didn't want it to happen this way either. But it's okay. It's how we live."

The flicker of hope grew. "Does that... Do you mean that you _did_ want it to happen? At some point?"

Felicity went back to fiddling with her necklace. "I'd thought about it. Quite a lot actually. I'd hoped that someday -"

She didn't get to finish. Oliver swept her into his arms, kissing her possessively, claiming her, communicating his love and joy to her. Pulling back, he held her close, kissing her forehead before laying his forehead against it. "Felicity, I don't know when we'll get to say our vows or what they'll be like. I have no idea about any of that. But this is my vow to you: I will love you until the moment my last breath leaves my body. I will devote every second of my life to making you happy. I will do everything I can to give you everything you ever want. And I will cherish you with every fiber of my being. I love you, Felicity Smoak. I always will. I think part of me always has, since the moment I walked into your office." Oliver pulled her back away from him and cupped her face in his hands. "And I would marry you right now even if there was no other reason but you said yes to me. I just want to be your husband."

Felicity sniffed and reached up to wipe a tear away from her cheek. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Do you know where we are? Where the plane is?"

"Somewhere over California, I think."

Felicity sniffled again. "Will you turn the plane around and head to Vegas? I really think I would like for my mother to see me get married."

"Anything you want." Oliver pulled her close again, kissing her hair before he tucked her head under his chin. "I love you, Felicity, I love you so much. Thank you for marrying me. I can't wait to be married to you."

She sniffled and let out a little breath of laughter, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you, too, Oliver."

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Holy crap. This fandom is moderately terrifying. I posted this this morning around ten and came back at 4:30 to 1200+ hits. That's NEVER happened to me before. Wow. THANK YOU <3 <3 <3


End file.
